Too Cute
by XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX
Summary: Aki gets a glimpse of Yusei's childhood and can't help but adore the child he was. Yusei/Aki Oneshot


It's official, Fudo Yusei is the most adorable child Aki has ever laid eyes on. Her eyes slowly took in photo after photo of Yusei, Jack, and Crow's childhood. She couldn't look away from the childish glow their eyes reflected in each picture. Yusei seemed to get even cuter with every image. She was probably being biased, but she couldn't help it, he looks so adorable. Those large cobalt eyes and sunny smile tugged madly at her heartstrings. It should be a crime to be that cute and then grow up to be such a hunk.

There was one of Yusei and Crow happily slurping ramen, eyes closed in delight. Another of Yusei passing the cup of ramen to another child, smiling so endearingly with both his eyes and lips. The next picture showed Yusei, Jack, and Crow sitting on the floor back to back. Even back then they were inseparable. Then there were all three of them sitting around the table dueling and possibly yelling at each other. She felt so lucky to see these special moments in their childhood, not to mention extremely happy. Her favorite by far was the one with a sleeping Yusei snuggling into a pillow.

"What do you think? Yusei was quite eye catching as a child, no?" She looked away from the album to see Martha. Everyone was at her home celebrating Christmas this year, even her parents came. At the moment, they were all in the dining room eating, talking, and playing with the kids. Aki was glad they all came or she would have never gotten the chance to see these precious pieces of Yusei's past.

"Almost too cute to be true," she told Martha with a warm smile, looking back down and running her fingers over little Yusei's sweet face.

"Indeed, he was also the easiest child to look after, always willing to help and fix everyone's problems," Martha reminisced fondly.

"Of course, all my boys grew up to be very reliable men." She said looking back into the dining room to see her three men entertaining the little ones. Just then Aki's mother, Setsuko, came out of the crowded room.

"Aki, what are you doing here all by yourself?" She sat down next to her daughter on the couch. "Your lonely fiancé has been asking about you."

Aki couldn't help the tingling warmth that rushed through her body at those words. She and Yusei were just recently engaged and she still felt the blissful emotions of when he first asked like it was yesterday.

"What have you got there?" Her mother took the album from her lap. She looked as enthralled as Aki did with those photos.

"My, what adorable little boys those boys were. Oh Aki, Yusei looks so precious! It's no wonder he's such a handsome man," this made Aki feel embarrassed and giddy at the same time. Her mother's words caught the attention of the occupants in the other room and they all started to file into the living room. Yusei came behind Aki and rested his hands on her shoulders, squeezing affectionately.

"What are you ladies up to?" His deep voice always made her want to melt.

"Oh Yusei, you boys were adorable and look at all of you now, all handsome young men," Setsuko lifted the old album to show him with a beaming smile. Aki felt Yusei tense up. She turned her head to see him fighting back a blush. His embarrassed expression made her want to swoon, it was so cute! She also noticed that Jack and Crow were affected too. Jack refused to look at anyone and Crow was visibly blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Let me see!" Rua and Ruka squeezed onto the couch next to Setsuko to get a better view.

"You all look so different!" Rua shouted looking up and down comparing the three with their past selves.

"But it's true, you're all so cute!" Carly said from behind Aki's mother, leaning over the couch. Mikage stood next to her, both wanting a glimpse at a little Jack.

"Yusei and Aki will have beautiful children don't you think, Martha?" Setsuko gushed to the smiling Martha.

"Of course they will."

"Mama!"

"Martha!"

"Oh don't be embarrassed you two," Setsuko said with a laugh.

"You're getting married. It's bound to happen," Martha added. It was too late not to be embarrassed, both of them were quite red in the face and their friends laughed at their expense.

"I can't believe you two. We just got engaged!" Aki felt Yusei's hands rubbing her shoulders, slowly bring her down from embarrassment. In truth, the thought of a little boy with Yusei's exact features filled her heart with joy. She would love him to death if he ended up as cute as his father.

"Can we open presents yet?" The kids were getting bored with the grown up conversation.

"Alright kids, go ahead." All of the little rascals ran to the huge Christmas tree gleefully. The adults chuckled at their antics and followed their lead. Aki made a mental note to ask Martha for a copy of those photos.

* * *

><p><strong>I came up with this after rewatching and seeing those three eat ramen as kids<strong>

**Yusei as a kid is too cute**

**Yusei grown up is too hot.**

**Damn he's perfect!**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


End file.
